Bad Day
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Sorry, not the best title. Just a story starring Mactavish, when the whole task force is being crazy, and it's stressful to him. R&R please. Hope you enjoy it! :  T for language, bit it's really not that bad.
1. Chapter 1

8:00am:

"Ah, dammit! Bloody paper work...then gotta check their times on the new course...what next?" Captain Mactavish murmured to himself at his desk, shuffling papers that had scattered everywhere. Ever since John Mactavish woke up, he knew today would not be easy. Firstly, because that morning severel things had happened already. Like for instance, someone (Meat) had decided to to clog all the shower drains in the locker room, so the place flooded. And who had they called? Their Captain of course. Then at breakfast, half the cafiteria got into a hardcore food fight involving bagels and eggs. Of course he had to stop that too. Then during morning workouts, Roach had almost gotten a 50lbs weight dropped on his head due to Royce and Archer's, "goofing" around. To top that off, Ghost had refused to come out of his room because of something he was doing on his laptop? Could the morning get any worse?

"CAPTAIN MACTAVISH!" Roach's voice called from outside the office door. Mactavish sighed, clearing away the rest of the papers.

"Come in. What is it Roach?" He asked, trying desperately to be patient. The young Sergeant opened the door, running inside.

"Toad and Rocket got into an argument about which of their guns were butter, and Toad ended up shooting one of the windows. I think only one" Roach said. Mactavish wanted to scream and pound the table with his fists, but instead, he took a deep breath.

"I'm coming out in a few minutes, then I'll do something about it. Has Ghost come out of his room yet?" He asked, standing up. Roach shook his head no, before leaving. That was when he kicked the wall, which dented it. The stressed Captain cursed. _How did Price deal with being a Captain for so long?_ He asked himself. Well, Price was Price. And who knew were Price was? He was most likely dead. Just like his other old friends...

Painful memories flashed before his eyes. The memories of only a few years ago. Price...Griggs..Gaz. And many others too. He hoped Price was alive. He shook his head, remembering his old nickname, Soap. After a few moments of breathing, he departed from his room, going towards the armory.

"Okay, what's the meaning of breaking the windows?" He asked, seeing Toad and Rocket cleaning their weapons, looking apologetic. Rocket looked down at his feet, while Toad was brave enough to stand and guiltily look his Captain the the eyes. "I thought the M14 EBR was better than the M4A1 Carbine. Rocket disagreed, so we kinda fought, and then the window broke" He stated. Mactavish sighed.

"Both of you will not get target practicing for the rest of the day. Now finish cleaning those weapons and get out" He said, before turning around and heading to the cafeteria. If anything, coffee might help him. Halfway there, he heard a loud crash, and a yell. He turned around and ran towards the noise. Much to his surprise (Or maybe not) the door to the room shared by Meat, Royce, Roach, and Chemo, had fallen off it's hinges, and laying on top of it, was no other than Meat. He held his nose, which was bleeding. Soap groaned and walked out. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a handful of paper towels before going back. He handed them to Meat, and the young man held them to his nose.

"Okay, explain. Now" He said to Roach and Chemo. Both other men looked at each other.

"Meat was just...seeing if he could headbutt the door down" Chemo said softly.

"Well, I suppose he can. You better get this bloody thing fixed before dinner, or it's twenty laps tonight" He said, before leaving. Now he had one other place to go.

"Ghost? Unlock the door!" Mactavish shouted, knocking. A minute passed before the door opened, and he was greeted by a man in a mask.

"Hello sir" He said, before going back to his bed, were his laptop was. Mactavish followed him.

"What are you doing on that Ghost?" He asked, mildly curious. Ghost scooted the computer a bit away from his Captain.

"Er, nothing sir. If you'll excuse me, I have things to do" He said. Mactavish closed the laptop.

"You will not be excused. You skipped breakfast, and morning exercises. You will not miss lunch" Soap said, grabbing Ghost by the arm. A lump formed in Ghost's throat.

"Why? I was doing things! That's not fair!" He said, trying to pull away. Mactavish didn't respond, still pulling the lieutenant to the cafeteria. When he got there, a pitcher of milk was spilled on the floor. Could the day get any worse?

"See? This is why I like to take breaks on the computer" Ghost mumbled. Soap ignored him, putting his face in his hands. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to control them. If General Shepherd were here, they would not even dare act like this. But what could he do? He was only one man. He surveyed the room, looking at all of his team. In a way, they were all fun and amusing. Just not all the time. Like today.

**Hey everyone. So I was having a bad day, so I decided to put a little stress on out favorite Captain. I could continue if you want, or it could just be a once shot. Your choice. Reveiw please! Hahah I really hate Mondays. So let's pretend this story is on a Monday, because I failed to mention it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I LIKE HOT DOGS WITH A PINCH OF CREAM!" Roach screamed from a table. Mactavish looked up. Roach was normally quite odd, but not loud. Had Meat and Royce given him another energy drink? Or had they finally driven the poor lad crazy? Well, most likely.

"Roach, what's the meaning of this?" Mactavish called from across the room.

"He feels the same bloody way I do, but he's just expressing it" Ghost muttered, still sulking about the whole laptop thing.

"Ghost, Roach doesn't give a fuck about computers. Quit your sulking. You like target practicing, don't you?" Soap asked, a bit concerned. Ghost normally always loved shooting anything.

"Sure I do. When I am finished with other important stuff. Or when we actually can kill things! Live things!" Ghost said, stabbing a plastic knife into his sandwich.

Then Roach came over, right to Mactavish's spot. He stared at the captain, before taking Soap's can of soda, and walking away.

"Hey! Roach. ROACH!" Mactavish screamed. The Sergeant didn't listen to him, and sat at his own table.

"That was my last can of coke" Mactavish sighed.

"Well if you agreed with me that Pepsi was better, then I would let you have a can of my cherry vanilla Pepsi" Ghost offered.

"No. No, I couldn't agree to that. Coke will always be my favorite. Gosh Ghost, could the day get any worse?" Soap asked, groaning. Ghost thought for a moment.

"Well, it could. For instance, I could do this." The lieutenant grabbed Soap's sandwich and dropped it on the floor. Mactavish growled, and stood up.

"Ghost, no laptop for the rest of the day if you continue this behavior" He threatened. Instantly, Ghost got up and got his Captain another sandwich.

Soon after lunch, Mactavish had Ghost supervise the men while they ran ten laps around the track. Hopefully that would wear them down. He sat down at his desk with a small smile. He could finally have some relaxation...

"Mactavish" Ghost greeted, coming inside his office. Soap glanced up, a bit shocked.

"Ghost. I thought I told you to supervise the men doing laps?" He asked, confused.

"That you did sir. But we have a small complication. Roach is missing" He said casually, sitting down in a seat across from the Captain's desk.

"Missing? What do you mean?" Mactavish asked. How could anyone be missing at the base?

"Well, Meat told Roach to find the 'treasure' so Roach ran off only God knows were" Ghost explained, sipping a can of Pepsi.

So then, the poor Captain had to search the base from top to bottom. He finally came to the kitchen, and found Roach with a bag of bread.

"Oi, what are you doing in here Roach? Cooks only, unless it's your turn to do dishes. Right now, you have laps to do" Soap said. Roach looked up, tears in his eyes.

"But sir! I have to find the hidden treasure! It could be in here" He said.

"Now look here Roach. I know Meat can say things, but really he can lie sometimes. Now can you tell me something? Did Meat give you anything to eat today? Anything that does not go with lunch?" Mactavish asked, hoping Roach could remember. Roach thought for a moment.

"Well, he gave me twenty packets of sugar for my lemonade today. And then he put in five more big scoops, but it tasted yummy!" Roach stated, clapping his hands in a seal like motion. Mactavish face palmed. No wonder Roach was acting like this. He decided to go have a word with Meat. Sometimes that man went too far!

"So why'd ya call me in here again Captain? Do you need tips on good porn sites? I have a lot of them!" Meat said, taking out a notepad.

"No Meat! I am here to lecture you on giving people like Roach, too much sugar! What was going through your mind laddie?" Soap asked. Meat brought his hand to his chin, in deep thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"I-I dunno! I cant find my mind! Oh shit! What's going on inside my head! Help me Captain! I'm scared!" Meat shouted, curling up into a ball and laying on the floor. Mactavish ran over to him.

"Calm down Meat! Just breath in and out...good. Now think. What's your favorite kind of muffin?" The Captain asked, skilled at doing this. It happened at least once a month.

"B-b-blueberry" Meat whispered, rocking back and fourth. Mactavish patted his back.

"Good. Now you see? You just used your mind to know that. It's not lost" He said soothingly. Meat wiped his eyes.

"Okay" He murmured. Mactavish led the young man down the halls and to the lounge.

"Now you just rest here on the couch until dinner, okay?" He said, a bit happy about Meat staying on a couch for a few hours. Meat nodded, so Soap left.

"Okay, so just keep an eye on Roach until the sugar rush goes away" Soap instructed Ghost, who was in the weight room with most of the other men.

"Sure thing sir. I'm on it." Ghost replied, finishing the last sip of his Pepsi. Mactavish decided to go lay down and rest, _then_ finish the paperwork. His trip to the sleeping barracks were interrupted by no other than...Archer? The Captain held his breath.

"Sir, I have something to tell you. I think the microwave exploded." He said, scratching his head. Mactavish let his breath whoosh out.

"The microwave...exploded? Why the hell were you even using it? Dinners in one hour!" Soap vociferated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, I was eating my leftover pasta salad, but my fork had been left in the fridge and it was freezing, so I wanted to warm it up for a few seconds" The sniper confessed.

"You don't put metal in microwaves! How many times to I have to tell you? How many seconds did ya put it in for anyway?" Soap asked. Archer shrugged.

"Maybe five minutes? Or ten? I can't remember" He said, before leaving. Soap turned to continue to his room (not giving a damn about the microwave) but he stopped when he saw something red and sticky, all over the floor.

**Hahhaha I bet your wondering what's on the floor! Well your just going to have to wait. But you will not have to wait long if you review, because the more reviews, the faster I type! I am very pleased to have had a good amount of reviews on the first chapter! I will respond to everyone's reviews in a second. So firstly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes in it, but I think you'll find less mistakes in this one, compared to the first chapter. I wrote the first one last night, really late, and my brain was all fuzzy from doing algebra homework :) So, review for the Task Force 141's sake? They will be very happy if you do! But just a reminder, I don't own cod or and cod characters. They belong to Infinity Ward. So now to respond to my reviewers:**

**TheBleeding: I'l glad you think it's funny! That makes me happy! :D  
**

**Jane Kid McAnders: I'm am so glad you agree with me about Mondays! I just hate waking up and thinking 'Oh great, another Monday' lol.**

**xXdeathsangelXx: Yayyyyyyyy! Thank you for liking this story! I'm really happy now! You bet I'll continue now, thanks you all your guy's wonderful reviews! Heheh thank you for reviewing! :D  
**

**Hwikek: Yay! I'm glad you read it! I tried to be a little better with grammar on this chapter, thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**MW2LVR: Hahahahah thank you for reviewing! I'm glad this made you laugh, I love it when my writing makes people laugh! I will defiantly continue!**

**Reeserella: Thank you so much for your review! I was thinking the same thing about them all only being oneshots, so I will continue this! I hope to make it at least five chapters, maybe even more. I hope you read more of this story! :))))) :D**

**So that's it for now everyone! Review on chapter 2, and you bet your ass that your name will appear in my ending authors note. just like these readers names were :) See you all soon! Stay tuned!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the crap is on the floor?" Mactavish muttered, examining it closer. It looked like blood, but...wait a sec. Soap stuck his finger into the substance and sniffed it. Was it blood?

"Holy shit! WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON THE FLOOR?" Mactavish yelled. Nobody answered, so he decided to follow the trail of red stuff, to see what, or who, it was. To be safe, he pulled out his M9 that he kept in his pocket, and aimed it in front of himself, slowly moving down the halls. The trail ended at the door leading to a supply closet in the hallway. Slowly, Mactavish grasped the doorknob, opening it. What he saw, made him question why he had the job as the Captain.

There, sitting on the floor, was no other than Roach. It was not however, the fact that Roach was supposed to be watched by Ghost, but it was the mere fact that Roach held a dead bloody chicken in his hand. The sound of the door opening made Roach jump and give the Captain a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"...What the bloody hell are you doing?" Mactavish asked, appalled by the young Sergeant. Roach trembled.

"The chicken told me to do it! I-I'm so sorry! I feel really bad!" Roach quietly sobbed. Mactavish made no move for a moment, just deeply thinking. Finally he sighed, and stood up, going to Roach. He stood the Sergeant up and put one of Roach's arms over his shoulder, and helped him towards the barrack were Roach's room was located.

"Now you just stay here Roach, and go to sleep" Soap said, pushing Roach onto his bed and pulling the covers on him. It looked like he would have no problem whatsoever with getting Roach to sleep, because his eyes were already closed. Mactavish smiled quietly before leaving the room, switching the lights off. That took care of one problem. Now to deal with all the other complications in life.

"Ghost! Why the hell weren't you watching Roa-" But Mactavish stopped in mid-sentence. The weight room was full of the team, but they were all silent. And Ghost was not there?

"Were the hell is Ghost?" Soap shouted. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, until Royce spoke up.

"Um, he went into a rage then broke down and ran to his room" He said. What? Mactavish quickly turned and raced down to Ghost's bedroom.

"Ghost?" He called softly, knocking on the Lt's door. Nobody answered this time, even when a minute passed. So Mactavish opened the door, to see Ghost sitting on his bed, head in his lap. Mactavish crossed the room and sat next to Ghost. He put a hand on his shoulder. Ghost's head snapped up, and the sight was terrible. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was trembling in either rage, or misery.

"Good God laddie! Are you okay?" Mactavish asked in horror.

"Blood is thicker than water, and much tastier" Ghost replied, before laughing in a crazed up way. That was it, things were getting crazy, and now creepy too? Mactavish didn't know how much more he could take of this.

"There, there Ghost. Take it easy mate. Your okay" He said soothingly, patting Ghost's back.

"Robot hot dogs are attacking our mother-ship!" Meat screamed into the room, before running away. Mactavish picked up Ghost's pillow, screamed in fury, and ripped the pillow in half...

**Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter is so shot. Sorry also that it's not as funny. This weeks has really been getting at me, so I decided to let it get at Mactavish too. Gosh, I hate school. And my family. All they do is lecture me. Maybe you guys can review this one just to cheer me up? If I can be cheered up. I'll respond you your guy's reviews, but they may not be as cheery.**

**xXdeathsangelXx: Thank you! I think I'm gonna try to update once a day for now, as long as everything goes smoothly. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Reeserella: Hahaha I loved your review. The red finger pain gave me a good idea for later in the story if you wouldn't mind me using that guess :)**

**Jane Kid McAnders: **

**MW2LVR: Hahha I laughed at your review. Lol, your totally right, there would be no lemonade left with THAT much sugar. All the less sense this story is making to me, I dunno were my mind come up with this writing :) I guess it makes me laught :)**

**Jacob: Hahha yeah, I feel bad for Mactavish too :) I tried putting in more of his accent, just in random places, just for you, since you give me all these nice reviews :D**

**TheBleeding: Yay,, I'm glad you thought that chapter was funny too. Now I feel better :) I hope you liked this chapter to!**

**Well that's it guys. I'll try and update tomorrow. See you all then!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

So things had taken a turn for the worse, and John Mactavish was having a great amount of trouble excepting things. After destroying Ghost's pillow, he threw the remains to the floor, and ran out of the room.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE LINE UP IN THE CENTER OF THE CAFETERIA, RIGHT NOW!" He screamed loud enough for everyone at the base to hear. So then the whole team except for Ghost and Roach, ran past him to the cafeteria.

Soap smiled to himself just a bit, as he came into the cafeteria. All the 141 were lined up perfectly, in a row.

"Sir? Why do we have to line up like this?" Meat asked, confused.

"Shut it! I do the talking right now!" Soap answered, whacking Meat on the head lightly.

"Now everyone will stay like this until dinner!" Mactavish ordered. He then sat down at a table near the row of men, and started reading a book. Finally, peace and quiet. But not for long...

Meat had to pee, VERY bad. He knew he was not supposed to talk, but this was an emergency! He raised his hand, waiting for Soap to give him permission to speak. However, his Scottish Captain was too interested in his book, and didn't look up. The pressure was getting worse, and Meat let out a low whimper. This time, Soap raised his gaze to Meat, sighing.

"What is it Meat?" He asked in annoyance.

"Please sir! I really gotta go!" Meat said, jumping up and down. Soap raised his eyebrows.

"...Were?" He asked. Meat gasped.

"To do drain myself!" Meat half yelled, getting very impatient.

"What? To go drain your-oooh. Alright, go ahead" Mactavish said, catching on. Meat ran down the hall, to the one persons bathroom that was connected to the cafeteria. It was silent, until Ghost came in, slinking into the chair next to his Captain.

"Feeling better?" Soap asked. Ghost smiled under his balaclava.

"Yeah. I drank some cherry Pepsi to made me all better!" He said proudly.

"Good. I'm glad your better now. If your good, then you can stay sitting next to me and help me watch the other 141 until dinner" Soap said, grinning. Ghost put his thumbs up, leaning back into the chair. They then heard a low whimper, and turned to see Meat standing in the doorway, sniffling.

"What's wrong laddie?" Soap asked, going over to him. Meat looked at his feet.

"I accidentally made the toilet overflow! I'm sorry!" He said, begging for forgiveness. Mactavish's heart thudded angrily. He had just done his best so the men would not get into trouble, and this is how he was repaid?

"Everyone, go to bed, no dinner. I'm sick of the jokes, I'm sick of the madness, I'm sick of the evilness!" He screamed. Everyone, including Ghost, ran to their rooms.

"Why do I even bother with anything?" Soap said, looking around at the dirty cafeteria. Milk was still spilled, popcorn was crunched up in the milk, and there were about twenty...spoons on the floor? Soap pinched the bridge of his nose and walked to his bedroom. He hoped very much that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as today. So many problems...

Mactavish fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated. My week had turned from bad to worse. My brothers being dumb, my cousin was being mean, and my Aunt and Uncle keep nagging me and yelling at me. Not going too well. And school...jeez, I'm failing Social Studies! And I'm even trying hard! I guess me and maps don't mix :( Well, maybe you guys could review to help me out. Oh yeah, for those of you who read trouble with the sas, I am working on chapter 12. I'm kinda in a rush, but I want to thank these following reviewers very much.**

**TheBleeding, Jacob, MW2LVR, Jane Kid McAnders, Reeserella, and xXdeathsangelXx. And thank you all other reviews too!  
**


End file.
